The present relates in general to meters and is concerned, more particularly, with a digital panel meter that may be used as a replacement meter for a standard analog panel meter. The meter of this invention may be used for replacement of the standard 31/2".times.41/2" analog meter that is presently in use in some applications.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,501 also assigned to the same assignee as herein, describes a digital panel meter that is adapted to a process either AC or DC input signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide still further improvements in the digital panel meter as will be described in further detail hereinafter.
On object of the present invention is to provide an improved digital panel meter and one that has universal range adjustment and that accepts both DC and AC input signals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a digital panel meter that is very easy to install and calibrate even by a non-technical person.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a meter having improved accuracy.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a digital panel meter that is quite compact and that provides a simple means for change from one range of operation to another.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a digital panel meter that has a range scale adjustment and that has the capability of use of the decimal point.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a digital panel meter that may be used in many different process applications including applications for reading in revolutions per minute, feet per minute, meters per minute, strokes per minute, bags per minute, pounds, gallons, amperes (DC or AC), volts (DC or AC), and percent load.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved meter housing construction and a particular one employing improved front bezel cover arrangement that may be readily interlocked with the meter housing and which is readily removable therefrom.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved digital panel meter housing construction which is automatically adapted for receipt by control panels or the like of different panel thickness.